Samantha's Life: A Twilight Fanfic
by AsiaReading247
Summary: Renesme and Jake have a family with 10 kids, and a new one coming. With a house full of teens, Samantha secludes herself . When the family moves to Forks, the unsuspected things occur. Samantha imprinting on Alec, a pack member imprinting on her and all of a sudden Sam is put in the spotlight. With many choices comes many mistakes. R&R for "Samantha's Life".Rated T in case.
1. Meet My Family

Chapter One

Sam's POV

Hi my name is Sam. My mom is Renesme Carlie Cullen-Black and my dad is Jacob Ephraim Black. I am Samantha Emily Black, and my twin brother's name is Samuel Seth Black. My mom thought it would be funny if she named as many of her kids after couples. I have a handful of siblings, listing them in order.

Jake Black-20(twin of Mason)

Mason Black-20(twin of Jake)

Samuel Seth Black-15(twin of Samantha)

Rachel Paul Black-14

Alice Jasper Black-13

At this point Mom started reading the Hunger Games, Harry Potter and watching Once Upon a Time.

Katniss Everdeen Black-12(triplet of Emma and Prim)

Emma Swan Black-12(triplet of Katniss and Prim)

Prim Hermione Black-12(triplet of Emma and Katniss)

Harry Potter Black-10(twin of Sirius)

Sirius Black-10(twin of Harry)

After 10 kids Mom thought she wouldn't _try to have any_ more kids. So here we are. More than half of us are wolfs, are imprinted on or have imprinted.

Jake Black- Wolf and Moved Out

Mason Black- Wolf and Moved Out

Samuel Seth Black- More Vampire, Can Change Appereance (Imprinted by Leah)

Rachel Paul Black-Wolf (Imprinted on Paul Jr.(15)

Alice Jasper Black-More Vampire, see's the Future

Katniss Everdeen Black- Wolf, Extreme Fighting Skills(Imprinted on Seth)

Emma Swan Black-More Vampire, can tell when people are lying

Prim Hermione Black-More Vampire, healer(Imprinted by Collin)

Harry Potter Black- More Human, goes to Audrian L. Kin Drake Magical Preparatory School

Sirius Black-Wolf, goes to Audrian L. Kin Drake Magical Preparatory School

I am a wolf, with a power. The power to create and give powers. Mom wont let me give any one permanent powers, but whoever has powers, those are natural. Because our family is so big and people are getting suspicions, we decided to move at one time back to Forks. Back to the Cullen's and the Rez. Back to unknown territory.


	2. Plane Ride and Family Dinners

Chapter Two

0 POV

Today we were moving the kids to Forks. We were trying to do more human things, so we used the airplane. Our stuff was already shipped the week before all we had to do was unpack. As I got everyone seated in first class I got out the tickets.

Jake,Mason, Sam,Samuel,Rachel,Alice,Katniss,Emma,Prim, Jacob and I had our tickets in hand. The flight attendant looked dizzy. Sam created a power(with my permission) for Jacob and I, that allowed us to look older. I wouldn't dream of having to tell people that I adopted Jake and Mason, so I look like I am in my late 30's. Harry and Sirius left a week ago to Audrian L. Kin Drake Magical Preparatory School.

Jacob leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. Sigh. I giggled and snuggled into his arms. Right now I still looked 16, and because Mason looked the oldest, the air hostess started informing him about the plain schedule while trying to pull down her ill-fitting shirt. Mason looked exactly like Edward, pinching the bridge of his nose and not breathing.

I turned to look at the rest of my kids. Alice had my eyes and pale skin with Jacobs black hair and tall stature. Katniss looked like a carbon copy of Bella(my mom) while Prim looked like a carbon copy of Jacob. Emma looked completely different, blonde hair ,green eyes, short petite body. Jake and Mason were not identical, Jake looked like Jacob and Mason looked like Edward. Sam and Samuel were an identical mixture of Jacob and I. Rachel and the original Rachel could be mistaken as mother and daughter.

Uncle Emmy thinks it is funny how in Harry Potter a character is called Sirius Black and I named my kid Sirius Black. I have been waiting for the right moment to tell Jacob I am pregos. I soundly fell asleep. After our flight I managed the impossible, got 9 kids awake, into the house with the luggage and did not even break a sweat.

Grandma Esme decided to surprise me by unpacking, redecorating and rebuilding (or reconstructing) a house for us. All I had to do was assign the rooms. Jake and Mason got the adjoining rooms farthest from us, in the attic. Sam and Samuel had the two rooms closest to the woods on the 3rd floor. Rachel and Alice got the next two rooms on the same floor. Katniss, Emma and Prim "needed" the three rooms in the basement for "sleep"overs. Harry and Sirius were not here, so I gave them the two rooms next to our room.

As I walked into our room, Jacob was fast asleep, halfway on the bed. I had to wake him up. I jumped onto his back and started kissing him and he kissed me back. Mason walked through the door, Jake behind him. Mason looked like he was in the most uncomfortable position in the world. Jake just started taking pictures,"This is good blackmailing material". Granny Esme didn't tell anyone we where here, so we were going to hold a dinner. You see I haven't kept in touch with anyone, and I also wanted my kids to see their family slowly, they could be intimidating. I think Alice can't see them, so I have sent them invites for 7:00. Obviously Vampires don't eat so the dinner is more of a meet and greet.

And at exactly 7:00, the door bell rang. I still looked older so this would be a surprise. I opened the door, my kids in their rooms. "Hello Cullen, come on in." I stayed in the most stoic voice I could handle. I ran at my mom and dad, hugging them tightly, moving from person to person. Once we finished Jacob came inviting them in once again seating them in the dinning table. When they heard the giggles from downstairs they knew something was up. "Alice could you please be quite." I screamed. "Damn Renesmee I am right here." Alice Cullen said. Uh oh.

"I invited you all here to meet my kids." I said. "Everyone come here. Sam used her power to teleport every one quickly. I decided to introduce them. Alice beat me to it. "Hi my name is Alice Jasper Black, and I am 13. I am more Vampire and can see the future if I want to. I love shopping, make up, and SHOPPING!" she finished with a giggle. Jake walked up next."I am Jake Black,and I am 20. I am a wolf and I am awesome. I know you guys will like *me cause everyone does." Jake said fist pumping. Mason walked up. "Greetings, am Mason Black and I am a wolf. Please excuse the lack of manners that my twin brother sadly has. I am 20, and will be going back to college." Mason finished.

Emma, Prim and Katniss walked up, "I am Emma Swan Black," "I am Prim Hermione Black," "and I am Katniss Everdeen Black,' "and we are Triplets, age 12". Rachel started, "I am Rachel Paul Black, 14, and a wolf. I imprinted on Paul Jr". Samuel didn't move. "I am Samuel Seth Black, and the quite girl over there is my twin sister Samantha Emily Black. Call her Sam. I am more Vampire and so is she. I can change my appearance and she can create powers and give them to people."Samuel said.

"Hi my name was Mary Alice Brandon but I go by Alice Cullen, and I was turned when I was 19. I am a Vampire and can see the future but not on demand. I am your aunt. I love shopping, make up, and more SHOPPING!" she started, "How about we go to Port Angles and check out the new mall tomorrow,Alice".

Edward walked with Bella in tow. "I am Edward Cullen and this is my wife Isabella Marie Swan now Bella Cullen. I am your grandfather and hope to learn more about you. I was turned when I was 17 and Bella was turned when she was 18. I have Telepathy as a power." Edward said.

In big strides Emmett said "I am Emmett the Boss. You will refer to me as Emmett the Boss. I am the awesome of the awesome people. I think me and Jake bro will be homies and I like video games. Ignore your mom when she describes me as a big teddy bear. I am a MEGA bear. No teddy included." finishing in his booming voice.

Staring at her nails Rosalie started to talk. "I am Rosalie, and I am BORED!" she said in a bored tone. "I am Jasper and I am Alice's husband. I feel and manipulate emotions. I didn't make Rosalie bored. If the conversation dose not include sex, baby's, sex, or Rosalie she will most likely not care.".

Carlisle and Esme introduced them selves when Jake started talking. "Guys I would love to stay at chat, but damn Mom makes pretty good food and I seriously think that the food isn't getting any warmer. Ohm, so yeah." and then turning to me "Mother could I please be excused out of the conversation to go and eat the delicious food you made. Pretty please." I shrugged.

After dinner I walked around my house. Edward and Mason were bonding easily as they were so alike. I found Jake, Samuel and Emmett on the couch playing video games with Rachel on the phone with Paul (Jr). Both Alice's were giving Jasper their puppy dog eyes asking to get another pair of shoes on the internet while Emma and Prim were gossiping about guys. Katniss and Esme were talking about recipes while doing the dishes. "I thought I couldn't handle two Alice'sand my luck they are both the same." Mom said. But were was Sam.

I walked up the stairs and into the 3rd floor I found her room. With the door open I walked up. I found the window open revealing the woods. My baby girl, were is she?


	3. Running And Being Found

Chapter Three

Sam's POV

I have felt really weird. I keep having dreams of a boy. A boy with blood-red eyes, shoulder length golden brown hair, and old-fashioned clothing. I thought he would get happier over the years, but he gets quieter and more solemn. I keep drawing him, Samuel says I should show mom. But I have an eerie feeling I shouldn't.

Alice and I are close, and she said the Volturi are coming. And from what Mom thinks of them, this should not be good. I was overwhelmed with everything and decided I needed a breather. So I left and phased. I haven't met dads pact. The pack mind was linked to us, but we were to far away. I guess I was not alone.

* * *

_(Seth) _ **(Samantha)** (Sam Sr)

**I wish every one would leave me alone for 2 freaking minutes**

_Hello, sorry to interrupt I'm Seth_

**Oh, Shit**

_What is your name?_

**Samantha Emily Black, but call me Sam**

Whoa, My name is Sam and my Imprint is Emily, and your Jakes kid

**No, Jake is my older brother. My dad is Jacob.**

You see everyone calls your dad Jake

_Well I guess not anymore_

**My mom thought it would be funny to name as many of her kids after couples**

_How much do you mean be many_

Jake Black,Mason Black,Sam Emily Black,Samuel Seth Black,Rachel Paul Black,Alice Jasper Black,Katniss Everdeen Black,Emma Swan Black,Prim Hermione Black, Harry Potter Black, Sirius Black.

_Renesmee named a kid after me_

She named the middle name after you, how many are wolves other than you?

**Half of us, 5. I am wolf with vampire powers**

_Which one?_

**The power to create powers, and give them**

(Quill)

Damn girl, I want one!

**My mom doesn't let me. I gave my family some but that is it.**

Like...

**My parents look like the are aging, but they aren't**

_Cool, That would let some of us still phase but continue with our lives_

**And it has an "on and off" switch**

**So Seth have you imprinted**

_Yeah, on this girl but I can not find her it's like she put up a shield._

**The girl is my sister**

_Which one?_

Don't tell him! Make him find out.

**I put the shield on her, she is still 12.**

_Please tel me, I turned wolf when I was 14_

**But you know if I was 15 (which I am) in reality I was born 3 1/2 years ago, and Katniss is only 12 and in reality born 3 years ago. **

_So her name is Katniss,and you said Katniss's full name is Katniss Everdeen Black_

**Oh shit.**

You mean Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games, and there is a Harry Potter and Sirius the dog shifter now wolf shifter

**My mom started reading different books, and had no inspiration**

_So your brother could walk into school and say, "I am HARRY POTTER"?_

**Sadly...**

_**(Jacob)**_

_**Sam, let's go. **_

Why, I am not your kid. **Sure**

_**You know who you are.**_

* * *

I shifted back waiting for my dad to find me, huddled in a corner. Once he found me, he took me back home. I looked at the clock, it read 1:00 AM. I guess I stayed out for 3 hours. "The Volturi are coming, and I needed a breather. I used to have dreams of this boy, and they have come back. I never met him or anything. A boy with blood-red eyes, shoulder length golden brown hair, and old-fashioned clothing. I thought he would get happier over the years, but he gets quieter and more solemn. I keep drawing him, Samuel said I should show mom. But I had an eerie feeling that I shouldn't. Sorry." I let out.

"Sammy, why didn't you tell me?" Mom said. "Well I guess with all the kids you have, you don't know them." I retorted. "Mom, she kinda is right. I love you and all, but as her twin I know she doesn't feel as loved. You are either with dad having sex or with Potter and Sirius or with us in a group. It is obvious about the nightmares and disappearing. At 10:00 PM every night she leaves for 2 hours to clear her head." Samuel stated before running after me.

By the time he came I was already in my bed. He climbed in behind me holding me close. "Would you like me to stay?" Samuel said. I nodded my head sniffling. Eventually I fell asleep.


	4. School, Love, What Else?

Chapter Four

Renesme's POV

I can't understand what I ever did to make Sam feel this way. I have always shown each of them equal amounts of affection. I got them what they wanted, but I can't always be there. That became Jacob's job. I decided to tell him after the diner, but he seems to be missing.

I checked in our room but he was not there. The nine of our children home, only Sam and Samuel were asleep. I looked in the living room and I found Jake, Jasper, Mason and Emmett watching football. I found Jacob on the porch, his head in his hands. "Jakey, are you alright?" I asked concerned. "Well Nessie, I have some news." he responded. "I do too, as a matter of fact." I replied. "We are having another baby!" I whisper-screamed.

"Yeah about that. I think we should, I mean you should, spend more time with your kids and lay off with your job a little. I understand it is important to you, but to me my job is third on my list of priorities. You, the Kids, and then work. If we are having another baby, please lay off a little." he let out in one breath. Well this is a new perspective. "I guess I should." I said."Do you know when the baby is due?" Jacob finally asked. "Next month and a 1/2." I answered happily. "Let's go to sleep and tell the kids in the morning." Jacob whispered. I walked into our room and went to sleep.

Sam's POV

Two day's after the incident it is Monday. Time to go to school. Samuel, Rachel and I will be going to high school, while Katniss, Emma, Prim, Alice and Prim will be going to the local Middle School. Samuel and I will be Juniors at Forks High School, while Rachel will be a Freshman. Dad didn't get to finish High School, so Samuel used his power to make Dad look like a teen, not 25. Renesme is staying home alone.

I got my back pack on and rushed down the stairs. Looking 16, I could legally drive. I used a motorcycle, Dad fixed it up for me, and Samuel hopped on the back. We looked identical, but because I was a Wolf, I had a better build. I kept me hair short and had a bright red stripe near my bangs. Nearing the school, I parked in the lot, and took off my helmet. Samuel pulled his off while Jacob parked his motorcycle.

All heads turned toward us, the three new kids. I gave both Samuel and Dad a peck on their cheeks and left on my own path to get my schedule and theirs. We almost had all of the same classes. Finally when class finished I walked to get back on my motorcycle, waiting for Samuel. Then Phil Newton came up. I know he likes me, I even checked his thoughts. "Me and the gang are headed to First Beach this weekend. Wanna come as my date?" he asked. "I'll call you when I know if I can. I'll give you my number. What is your number?" I asked hoping the last part would allow me to have some peace. "360-***-****. That is my cell." Phil said. "My number is 360-###-####." I said. Phil left.

Samuel finally came with my Dad in tow. "What was Newton doing here." Samuel asked. "Asking me out for the group outing to First Beach. I told him I would call him back with my answer." I said. "So on the first day of school, how was it?" Jacob asked. "I got invited to the school basketball team. I got a new guy chasing after me. I have a project to do due tomorrow on my family history. I dissed Nicole Mallory 15 million times today. She kept trying to fuck Edward's brains out, but I stopped all that shit and I started the whole futha-fucking cursing thing-a-ma-shit." I cursed out. "No more of that." Jacob said. Shit.

By the time I got home Mom was on the phone with Harry, so I decided to phase when I remembered something. "The VOLTURI are coming!" I screamed. 5 seconds later the phone was ringing. Mom picked up. "Hello Alice...oh no...yes Sam did...at the dinner incident...I forgot...TODAY...bye" Mom said."I guess she is right. Lets go to the clearing. Jacob phase and tell your old/new pack. Jake, Harry, Sirius and Mason are coming home. Hurry, hurry!" Mom said.

With my teleporting powers Harry and Sirius came immediately but it took Jake and Mason a couple of minutes. In the clearing both packs were present, and my family plus the Cullen's. I walked into the middle of the clearing I shouted for everyone tho shut it. "People every thing is going to be. I can handle it all. Remember my power." I said calmly. "Who is Katniss?" Seth asked. Oh shit he was finding her. Whatever. Katniss walked up looked into his eyes, and started to kiss him.

While they continued their make out session I gave everyone a temporary shield power, mental communication between each other, and basic elemental powers. Collin imprinted on my little sister but hadn't seen each other in years so they were sitting at the edge of the clearing talking and cuddling. At least Collin was closer to her age. But then again who was I to judge. I checked in with Alice (jr.) and the Volturi would be coming within a couple of hours to the clearing. I decided to take Rachel to the Lahote household.

I knocked on the door. When it opened it looked like I was looking at an older Rachel. "Aunt Rachel, could my sister Rachel talk to Paul." I asked sweetly. "He's going to phase..." she whispered. "He can't hurt me, I will just phase too. I have my sister to, she can phase. With the Volturi coming I just wanted to tell Paul about imprinting and say goodbye for now." my sister said solemnly. opened her door, leading us to Paul's room.

My sister kneeled by his bed, and kissed his forehead then his hand. "Paul I wanted to tell you about something very impotent to me. I want to know If you would feel good enough to go into the woods, so I can talk to you in private." she asked. He nodded his head.

Rachel Paul Black's POV

I walked Paul, the love of my life, out into the woods. I sat him down on one of the broken trees then sat beside him. "Paul, have you heard about the legends of our tribe?" I asked him. "Of course,"he replied. "Well how do I put this, they are true." I said. "Rachel, stop messing with. Are you insane?" he started screaming."Do I need to prove it to you, for you to believe?" I asked. "Duh..."he said. "Paul I love, I am always me. " I said before I kissed him and started taking of my pants and shirt leaving me in my bra and panties. "Um, OK how do I put this? This is getting awkward," Paul said looking uncomfortable.

I phased, freaking him out. I put myself in a submissive pose, bowing my head. "Are you still in there Rachel?" Paul asked. I nodded my head. I saw myself in his eyes, snow white fur with russet brown splotches and my trademark brown eyes. I phased back, quickly putting my clothes back on. "Paul, now that you believe me, do you remember the tale about imprinting?" I asked. "Yeah... Are you breaking up with me? You imprinted on someone else didn't you? Your'e trying to have me understand so you can break up with me." Paul let out as he started to tremble then shake. All of a sudden he phased, I didn't have time to run. My world turned into an unknown void of hazy darkness, seeing my reflection in my own pool of blood.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi I am AsiaReading247 and I am the author. I just wanted to encourage reviews. As a student I don't get to write as much as I like, but because of the holiday's I have a lot of free time. I wrote this chapter 4 different times, each one completely different and accidentally mishaps. This is the recent one, so sorry about the delay. I actually started the story yesterday and have been trying to finish. This will most likely be the last update of the day. When you review I am more likely to update. How about this, you can PM me or Review and I will send you the next chapters sneak ! REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**I have _"A New Horizon"_ on hold.**

** -AsiaReading247 XD**


	5. Alec and the Volturi

Chapter Five

Rachel's POV

I woke a feeling of drowsiness stuck within me. I guess I wasn't fully awake as everything was still dark. Someone warm was holding my hand and I could smell leech. "She is awake and can hear us," Alice, my sister said. I could hear someone put their mouth near my ear. "Rachel I am so sorry, but you have to wake up. I didn't know that I could phase too? Now you probably are going to break up with me, but I just wanted you to know that I love you. I will leave now, I told you everything.

As Paul turned to leave, my arms flailed trying to catch him. "Don't leave, I love you to. I imprinted on you, that was what I was trying to explain. I forgive you, your to cute to stay mad at. But what happened to me?" I said in a hoarse whisper. " She is talking and moving. Carlisle!" Paul screamed. Carlisle and the rest came, and someone I would least expect Emily.

"Sam, your ingurys will scar you around your midsection and upper thighs. What were you thinking, Paul's mom said she told you he would phase soon and only needed a trigger. The Volturi will be here any second now. Lets go. Edward you stay here." Carlisle said.

Sam's POV

The Volturi would be here any second know and someone already got hurt. I was watching Paul and Rachel, couldn't phase fast enough, but I pulled Rachel out of the way, and healed my simple scratches. I walked back into the clearing switch the people who were with Rachel. Carlisle's plan was for Bella, Esme and Alice to stay in the back row. Emmett, Jasper, Jake, Mason, Samuel and i to be in the front row. Sam Sr, Paul, Paul Sr, Collin, Seth, Brady and Jacob to stay in the middle with Katniss and Emma on opposite ends. Every one else would be scattered around the sides.

I saw Aro, Caius, and Marcus walk up followed by their guard. "Well what group of covens did you get from now, Cullen's?" Aro asked. That was my Que. In my mind I told all the wolfs to phase and everyone put on their shields. I walked up to Aro. "This is my family and pack. We are all related. We were informed of your coming, I decided that you would have come to check up on us. So I brought us all here." I said sweetly. Sam changed Bella and I so we switched appearances. "May I see your hand Isabella?" Aro replied.

I gave him my hand and all he could see was nothing. "Bella have you strengthened your shield so?" Aro asked. Now I was supposed to take of the appearance changer. "I am not Bella, but her granddaughter." I said. "And who is your father?" Aro asked. "The russet wolf." I said. I put down my shield and gave him my hand. "Interesting, I see you and your siblings have many powers. Let us introduce our selves. I am Aro, the man on my left is Marcus and the one on my right is Caius. Next to Caius is Jane and she can inflict pain. Next to Marcus is Alec."Aro said, his words being drowned out by my own thoughts.

I still couldn't see their faces ,as they covered it with their hoods. "Lower your hoods." Aro said. I looked up at the guards and my eyes stopped on Alec. I felt like I had no ties to the Earth, not even gravity could hold me down. Only Alec could. Alec. I liked the way it even sounded. He looked pretty hot, but quite and reserved. I heard Samuel take a sharp intake of breath. I started to use Edwards powers. _(thoughts in italics)_

_Alec is they guy from her drawings, the sad boy. Wait Sam is looking at him for to long. Oh, sit she has got that look in her eye. What is she doing walking closer. Alec seems to like her to. Uh, more problems. -_Samuel

_She looks sexy, what is her name again? Sam, probably named after that dog. Sam a goddess in human form. I want to go up and kiss her. Maybe I should. -_Alec

The next thing I knew, Alec was running towards me. He looked deep in my eyes and said, "I don't even know you put I feel like the only thing holding down to this Earth is you, Sam. I fell, and I fell hard for you." were the last words he said before crushing his lips to mine. His tongue traced the bottom of my lip begging for an entrance, our kiss only getting deeper. I granted entrance as he caressing my scalp, his soft and nimble hand running through my short black hair. And then he stabbed me. Stabbed my heart with more love and passion that I thought I would die.

I could hear the wolf calls and whistles in the background until Aro cleared his throat. We pulled back feeling flush and embarrassed. "Would any one of you like to join the Volturi guard?" Aro asked. We all shook our heads."Well, I think our business here is done." Aro concluded. "Not quite, I think I would like to get antiquated with Mr. Alec Volturi." I said. "I will leave with my guard, Alec I am giving you a week to stay here." Aro responded. "That's all the time I need," Alec said before making out with me again. I could hear a wolf whining in the background, turning to leave. Brady.


	6. Voltaria

Chapter Six

Brady's POV

I imprinted on Samantha Emily Black. And at the worst time ever, right when SHE imprinted on that leech. She didn't even look at me that long. But I did. And know right in front of me Sam was making out with that lucky bastard of leech. Plus he was staying. I whined and then ran into the woods. I could hear the Volturi leaving, and Sam (Sr) coming to me with Jacob on his heals. (_Thoughts)_

_No I am not, I imprinted on Samantha and she imprinted on the leech-Me_

_Whoa, that is some shit-Jacob_

_And it dose not make anything better that he is making about WITH her and the leech is is staying. My self-control can only go so far.-Me_

_Dude you OK-Paul_

_NOOOOOOOOOO!-Me_

_Sorry dude, calm down-Paul_

_MY IMPRINT IMPRINTED ON SOMEONE ELSE AND OF ALL PEOPLE IT IS THE FUCKIN LEECH FROM THE DAMN VOLTURI!-Me_

_whoa that is some deep doggy shit-Paul_

**_Phase Out_**

I waited and after a few minutes I walked up to the Black's House and knocked on the door. Renesme walked out. "Miss, has Jacob explained my situation." I said as calmly as I could. "Yes, I am very sorry. I made sure that Alec dose not have a room inside this house, as he is staying with the Cullen's. Sam is in her room. And I like your nickname for her." she replied. I walked up the stairs until I reached the third floor. There were to rooms closest to the woods. The first one had a blue door with he name "Samuel" so I guessed the next door would be Sam's.

I knocked on the door, and Samuel opened. "Isn't the other room your'es?" I asked. "Yeah but I am just in this room with Sam because I am talking with her." he answered. "Could I come in?" I asked agian. I could hear him asking Sam. "Sure come in." he said. "Anne, could I talk to you outside? It is about something really important." I asked. She(as in Sam) nodded her head.

I asked her if she imprinted on Alec, and she said she did. Anne looked at me skeptically as I continued. "So I already imprinted so this makes this even more weird but I imprinted on you, and you imprinted on the lee- I mean Alec. I just wanted to talk to you about it. I mean I know you don't care about me, by the way you were just making out, but before I leave I just wanted you to know that I love you with all my heart and you of all people should know how that feels. Just look at me and tell me you don't want me, because I can't not live with the doubt that you might like me." I let out.

She held my face in her hands and opened her mouth but closed it again and just kept staring at me. Pushing my limits I crashed my lips to hers, and started to move against her waiting for a response. We started to move in sync, but she flipped me over staring at me with her chocolate doe eyes, and brushed her lips over mine, grinding her hips. I flipped her over gave her a quick kiss and ran out her door bumping into the leech at the front door.

I ran out and phased.

_Yo what up?-Collin_

_Damn, I got the best kiss in the world. I could have taken her right then and there.-Me_

_TMI!-Collin_

_Wait didn't she imprint on the leech!-Paul _

_Thanks for reminding me, dude.-Me_

_Sorry dude-Paul_

_Yeah, Yeah.-Me_

_Hey how is Rachel?-Quil_

_Why, you guys in bed?-Paul_

_I meant the young and hot one-Quil_

_What are you saying, that Rach isn't sexy?-Paul_

_Dude,I got Claire. And Rach is only hot to you. Not us.-Quil_

_Ok I did not to see you and Rachel in bed at all. My innocent MIND!-Collin_

_What innocent mind?-Me_

_Can we get back to my question? Is Rachel OK?-Quil_

_She will be scared, Paul(Jr) is killing himself about it.-Paul_

_I know how he feels...-Sam(Sr)_

_Whoa is there a party here!-Embry_

_PAAR-TAYY!-Seth_

At this point I decided to phase out. Sam would probably be in her room, and because she has a room next to the woods I could see her from here. Making out with a leech. Named Glittery Blood Sucking Leech A.K.A. Alec. I seriously couldn't handle this. I ran to her window and gave it a tap. Then went to the front door, ran up the stairs, knocked on her door and waited for her to open. "Hey Brady, what are you doing here?" Anne asked. "We all, need to talk. Did you tell him about imprinting?" I said. "Yup" she said popping the p. OK, act fast. I walked into her room and sat on her bed. Alec was looking very uncomfortable. "So I think Sam has something to tell you." I said.

(Conversation Up and Down)

**I imprinted on you Alec, and Brady-Sam**

**What in Gods Name!-Alec**

**Dude you sound to old to be my grandpa! *Chuckle*-Brady**

**Brady!-Sam**

**What, it is true!-Brady**

**OK, so is it like you would have to choose?-Alec**

**Well yeah because it physically and mentally would hurt Brady for him to see us kissing while I haven't chosen. You know Brady imprinted on me and I did yo im and you Alec.-Sam**

**I think I want to be with Brady, Alec you and I are not mates. Brady imprinted on me. ****-Sam**

**How about you go with me to Voltaira for a week and then you can come back?-Alec**

**I am totally fine with that.-Sam  
**

**Me too!-Brady**

**So it is settled let us leave at night. At 9'o clock.-Alec**

**Sure.-Sam**

Sam's POV

I decided to tell everyone at dinner. "I imprinted on both Brady and Alec, but my bond and imprint bond is strongest with Brady. I will visit the Volturi for a week with Alec. I will leave tonight at 9 nine. So no that it is 8:30 now it is time to leave. Bye." I said. I looped my arm into Alec's and left on to the plane and seated all before 9:05. I woke up with a tap to my shoulder. "Samantha Black, I believe it is time to leave to the castle." Alec said.

It was the last day with the Volturi and I decided to attend the party I was getting my dress on when Alec opened the door. "Are you decent?" he asked. "No I am in the nude."I said. The door closed. I walked out onto the dance floor. I could see Jane and Felix grind dancing. Aro walked up giving me a bottle of beer. I took a large swig, taking another bottle. I could see Alec walking down.

Hey, wanna dance.-Alec

Sure pretty boy.-Sam

I like kissing you.-Alec

Me too!-Sam

I walked into my bedroom, Alec in tow. The next minute we were kissing. I could feel my self slipping, to my drunken state. I woke up on the plane, leaving to Forks. Brady asked me if I could move in with him. I said yes. I went into his, I mean our room, and flopped onto the bed. Brady walked in. "Anne I think your stomach I swelling. Carlisle is on his way." he said. Great-Grandpa walked in and checked my vitals, and took some blood. "Sam, you are...

* * *

**REVIEW****! REVIEW! I LOVE READING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! what happend to sam, will she die, will she cry!**


	7. Baby on the Way PART 1 and 2

_Recap_

_Great-Grandpa walked in and checked my vitals, and took some blood. "Sam, you are..._

Chapter Seven-PART 1

...Pregnant!" Carlisle finished. I turned my head to look at Brady, smiling. "Brady you know, you and I never did,_ it." _I said worriedly. Brady's smile fell. "I thought you wanted to be with me. Well, I guess I know what you have been doing for a week." he said. "Brady, I didn't knowingly have sex with him. Or Felix, or Aro or Caius or Marcus." I said. "It is part vampire, defiantly more than half vampire. Are you sure you didn't get drunk?" Carlisle said.

Well there was a party on the day I was to leave. I did have a bottle or two I think. Alec as been eyeing me. I will just make a power that lets me see that part of my past. "Brady let go of me." I said before focusing on that memory and projecting it onto the wall. I took over 5 bottles, and then Alec took me away. He took me to my room, and I could see him and I in bed. After he was half naked, Brady said he had seen enough.

I guess I am having Alec's baby. "Brady, I will not have an abortion. I hope you do not hate the baby. It is still half me, half Samantha. If you can not accept this I guess I will just join the Volturi or move in with Nahuel, or even maybe move somewhere else and get a job and let myself look older maybe 20. But Alec will have to know." I stated. "Carlisle I must phone Alec of the Volturi. Aunt Alice will have already seen this." I said.

Alec answered the phone.

**Hello, this is Alec of the Volturi. And you are?-Alec**

**I am Samantha of the Black Family. I have important news.-Sam**

**Well, Sam. I don't think I should ask regular questions. Go ahead.-Alec**

**I am pregnant. I thought you should know.-Sam**

**It is Brady Fuller's child isn't it.-Alec**

**Actually it is your's. I am already showing. I will deliver by the end of this week. The baby is 3/4 Vampire, 1/8 Human, and 1/8 Shifter. She or he will most likely have powers. I want to know if you want to be a part of it's life. And help me choose names.-Sam**

**OF COURSE! I will be here by nightfall.-Alec**

**Or I could teleport you.-Sam**

**OK. I will call you when I am ready. Do not answer. Just teleport me.-Alec**

**Sure.-Sam**

**Bye.-Alec**

**Bye.-Alec**

"Alec is coming after he rings us." I said. "So now that he is now in the picture. Whatever, I will leave." Brady said. "What the fuck is your problem. You are the damn biggest ass hole ever. If you keep commenting on my decisions like you are some puppy I am killing then get the FUCK out of here you damn bitch." I screamed. Collin walked through the door, "Hormonal much." under his breath. "I AM PREGNANT!" I said. I guess am hormonal. The phone rang. I teleported Alec.

* * *

PART 2

"Hello Samantha. Are you feeling alright?" Alec asked concern lacing his voice. "Yes I am. We will be able to tell the gender in an hour or two." I said. I was to create a window with my power so I could see the baby's gender. An hour later we checked. There were two baby's. A girl and a girl. Of course they would be twins. I am a twin and Alec is a twin. "I will always love you but it hurts that your first time was with Alec, not me. And that now you have got half of the man I hate inside of you. I will care for the children, and in time love them as my own but again in time." Brady whispered.

**How about we think of names?-Alec**

**I think there last name should be Black.-Sam**

**I think Volturi!-Alec**

**Fuller, as last names.-Brady**

**How about Volturi-Black?-Carlisle**

**Sure, we should.-Sam and Alec**

**'Bout Fuller, you know.-Brady**

**This is not your child!-Alec**

**He is right, biologicaly.-Sam**

**Brian Volturi-Black.-Alec**

**Lauren Eve Volturi-Black.-Sam**

**Paige Volturi-Black.-Alec**

**Rosemary Volturi-Black.-Sam**

**Paige.-Alec**

**Rosemary.-Sam**

**Rosemary Paige Volturi-Black.-Carlisle**

**OK!-Sam and Alec**

******Carter**.-Alec

**Austin.-Sam**

**Austin Carter!-Brady**

**Sure,-Alec and Sam**

**Well we got the names down.-Sam**

**But who will live with who?-Alec**

**ME!-Alec and Sam**

**Why YOU!?-Sam**

**I am the father, who has a stable income a house of my own, a job in the French Government and this qualify's me as the better bet. I would win a custody court case. -Alec**

**Well I have a stable income, a house of my own but no job so I am almost just as good.-Sam**

**How about we let you give birth and ask the spirits, or a tribal court right now.-Carlisle**

**Sure, I say OK.-Sam**

**Yes.-Alec**

**Hungry...-Brady**

I am on my 6th day, and its the end of the night. I was sleeping, I could feel Alec's hand stroking my hair. AHHH! I felt my self pee my pants. "I think your water broke, yup it did. I called Carlisle." Alec said frantically. I am 2 weeks early. I mean they are twins. I am already dilated 6 inches, and moments later felt the need to push. After a lot of pushing, I felt the first cry- bark. My baby is a wolf. I did not know if it was Austin or Rosemary but I kept pushing until I heard the next scream. Rosemary.

Immediately I got my girl and boy and ran to the tribal center. Sam and Jacob were already seated next to Sue and Charlie. "Today we are discussing Rosemary Paige Volturi-Black and Austin Carter Volturi-Black. As Alpha of the Uley pack, I am here as a person of our tribes court." Sam said. "Cut the shit out and lets get to the point. Will Rose and Austin stay with me or Alec?" I said. "Phew" I heard. "After looking over the information and heard both points AND I believe Austin must under any circumstance stay here as a member of the pack. To make things fair Alec gets Rosemary." Billy said.

I started sobbing, Brady rocking me back and forth trying to soothe me as I wailed screaming and shouting and letting it all out. "You demons from hell, bloodily damned bastards, I am fucking leaving and if I find you again I will rip your fucking throats out and eat you alive, then regurgitate you then throw you into a dancing fire where I send you to the darkest pits of hell where your demon friends will eat you alive only for you to come back perfectly pieced. DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU BASTARDS!" I screamed.

After an hour or two, Rosemary looked about a year old. I held her close, taking a piece of this whole thing from the beginning and planted it in her mind when her body becomes 15 so she could know. I even left her a message and a tracking thingamajig so she could find me and see me. I kissed her head lightly as Alec ran with her. Today I lost a piece of me. Austin couldn't even fill the hole in my heart.

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


	8. Rosemary

_After an hour or two, Rosemary looked about a year old. I held her close, taking a piece of this whole thing from the beginning and planted it in her mind when her body becomes 15 so she could know. I even left her a message and a tracking thingamajig so she could find me and see me. I kissed her head lightly as Alec ran with her. Today I lost a piece of me. Austin couldn't even fill the hole in my heart._

Chapter Eight

Rosemary POV

My name is Rosemary Paige Volturi-Black. I am 1 and 8/12 years old, but look 15. My papa is Alec Volturi and my Auntie is Jane. I have no mother or biological family outside of Papa and Auntie Jane that I know of. I have been getting weird memories from a girl named Samantha and goes by Sam. The memories are from her eyes.

_Hello, this is Alec of the Volturi. And you are?-Alec_

_I am Samantha of the Black Family. I have important news.-Sam_

_Well, Sam. I don't think I should ask regular questions. Go ahead.-Alec_

_I am pregnant. I thought you should know.-Sam_

_It is Brady Fuller's child isn't it.-Alec_

_Actually it is your's. I am already showing. I will deliver by the end of this week. The baby is 3/4 Vampire, 1/8 Human, and 1/8 Shifter. She or he will most likely have powers. I want to know if you want to be a part of it's life. And help me choose names.-Sam_

_OF COURSE! I will be here by nightfall.-Alec_

_Or I could teleport you.-Sam_

_OK. I will call you when I am ready. Do not answer. Just teleport me.-Alec_

_Sure.-Sam_

_Bye.-Alec_

_Bye.-Sam_

That was a telephone call I think. I am 3/4 Vampire and 1/4 human. Maybe not. I will question Papa later. I think Samantha is my mother. Felix comes down and takes my hand down the stairs to the throne room. I stand by Papa's side. A man comes walking, russet skin and black onyx eyes. He looks like Samantha. I turn to Aro asking for permission to be in charge. He nods his head. I walk don the steps, and use my finger to lift the mans chin so he is looking into my eyes.

"I am Jacob Black, my wife is part of the Olympic Coven. The Cullen's. I am here for knowing about vamps. You all think I am human because I "age". I don't. Samantha my daughter has the power to create powers and created one that allows us to look like we are aging to humans. Many Covens have been given this as a gift, and it allows Vampires and the Supernatural to blend in with humans easier. I am a Shifter and I shift into a wolf. I am not a Child of the Moon. Now Alec, you know Rose is gunna find out." Jacob said, and impish grin at the end.

Papa had a look of longing in his eyes as he heard the name Samantha. I looked at Papa, he knows we will have a talk. "I am Rosemary Volturi-Black, and I know that you are not lying so leave." I said. "I am your grandpa, you couldn't kill me." Jacob said And with that he left in a pop. I turned and looked at Papa. "I know about everything that happened to Sam Black since the minute you popped into her life. Papa I know you, I was a last ditch effort to get Sam to choose you, but her heart lies with Brady. She still loves you, but not as much as Brady. And I HAVE A BROTHER! A twin nonetheless, how would you feel If Aro killed Auntie Jane (not tht you should Aro, she is cool ya know.) and you didn't know her at all. I am leaving with Felix NOW." I said coolly.

My power is pretty awesome, If I do say so myself. I can give and take powers and also create. With both my parents being powerful(just found out about my mom though) I was even better. My favorites are Shifting Shape, Mind Reading, Teleporting, Invisibility and Persuasion. I held my bag in one hand and Felix's hand in my other. Teleport to the Location of Samantha Black. I opend my eyes and I was in bed with Samantha. I jumped out and tapped her lightly on the head. She jumped out and screamed "ROBBERS, wait no, VOLTURI MEMBER!". A russet skinned teen ran to the room, without a shirt, and a 3 and 5 year old child, each holding a leg. The person who stood out looked exactly like Papa except with blonde hair.

"Hello, I am a member of the Volturi gaurd, high rank, and my status is now on hiatus. My name is Rosemary Paige Volturi-Black, and I believe you Samantha Emily Black are my mother. Oh and the boy who looks like Papa must be my brother and from Jacob's thoughts you are Austin Carter Volturi-Black. I am your twin sister. I look like my Auntie Jane. I am two years old, 3/4 Vamp, but the 1/8 shifter is mostly gone, I consider myself 7/8 Vampire. I teleported here, but as I do not know where you lived I asked your name and ended up in your bed. This is my escort Felix. We are best friends, not many people can act like a kid back home." I said.

Austin started shaking and sprang into a big silver wolf, baring his teeth. I encased him in a floating shield bubble. "Do you have any powers?" Sam asked. " I can give and take powers and also create. My favorites are Shifting Shape, Mind Reading, Teleporting, Invisibility and Persuasion." I answered. Sam's face lit up. The teen looked mad standing in his little corner. "The man over there is my husband, and your step-father. Noelle is the 3 year old and Chloe is 5. They are your half-siblings. I have a huge family. I have 11 other siblings, and my mom is an only child with many aunts and uncles. My dad has a bigger family, as his consists of friends. Almost everyone has moved away, except my twin Samuel and his family and the Pack 2." Sam said.

Owen's POV

I am the Alpha of Pack2. My dad and mom moved as did most of their freinds. The people in the pack are,

Austin Black

Blaze Uley

Perry Clearwater

Riya Clearwater

Chase Lahote

Emerson Fuller

Jackson Phase

and me. Jackson's father is unknown as he uses his mother's last name.

I shifted entering the pack mind.

_Owen, when are you going to ask out Riya?-Chase_

_She is not my imprint, why would I?-Me_

_I dunno?-Chase_

_Felix, he will be the death of me. Worst Vampire BFF, EVER!-Unknown_

_Who are you, girlie? Did you just phase?-Perry_

_I am not a mutt like you. I am Rosemary.-Rosemarry_

_Full Name.-Me_

_Rosemary Paige Volturi-Black, High Ranking member of the Volturi guard. Most powerful Vampire.-Rosemary_

_Are you related to Austin?-Me_

_Well of course, he is my brother.-Rosemary_

_Whoa! And you are a Vamp.-Chase_

_Well, of coarse.-Rosemary_

_Then how can you here us?-Me_

_I shifted into a wolf using my awesome powers.-Rosemary_

Rosemary's POV

I walked home waiting for Samantha. Felix decided to go back. Whatever. Samantha was waiting sitting on the old rocking chair on the porch.

I wanted you to know everything.-Samantha

I already know everything.-Me

What?-Samantha

I have powers.-Me

Can I let you meet the pack?-Samantha

I already met them.-Me

How?-Samantha

I can turn into a wolf and read their minds.-Me

Powers...-Samantha

Thank you for letting me come here, but I think I will be leaving.-Me

Oh, ak, uhm. OK?-Samantha

POOF


	9. Fire to Death

Chapter Nine

I left to Voltura and everything was set ablaze, the petrified screams giving me nightmares. I cast a simple spell, which kept a vampires body intact even in death. I walked looking for anyone left, but they where none left "alive". A fairy flew up to me. She handed me Papa's crest, and Aunt Jane's journal. "You must leave now, they are coming, the *gasp* Hunters are coming. Run child, run!" she squeaked out. I bolted out of the old building, or its remains. All that was left for me was Forks.

The Cullen's Mansion was the same, burned to the ground ad I manged to save Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Bella as they were not inside. Bella was in hysterics, screaming for her dead lover. It was the same all around the world, someone is trying to eliminate Vampires and they are doing a pretty god damn at it. I told my group, telling them what the fairy said.

"It must be Vampire Hunters." Carlisle said still +mourning for his lost family. Bella got a hold of some matches and passed them around, but I did not take one. "What are you doing?" I said, unaware of what was happening. "Reuniting with our loved ones...Edward." Bella said before burning herself, everyone following suit. I am alone, stuck in a dark abyss filled with darkness. I see no light, not a flicker. And there is no one to pull me out.

Some people have happily ever afters, but I have no hope. I grab a match, and burn myself, finally seeing the tunnel of light straight ahead. My fathers smile, my aunts love. I am finally full, as death cannot do us part. Even with Family. I was in Peace.

Unknown's POV

NO! It is a failure, I was supposed to save her. She was to rule with me by my side, my queen. Why she committed suicide, I don't know. She is strong, brave and to be the heir of the Volturi. Rose had the best leadership skills. Rosemary Paige Volturi, she will be missed by her family and so as the Hunter who killed them all, I will write a letter.

_Dear Family of Rosemary,_

_When Rosemary left, she went to her father Alec. She found it burning to the ground, and only found her father's crest and aunt's journal. Rosemary then went to the Cullen's ad found the same thing, only survivors were Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper ad Bella. She watched them commit suicide and then, with no family left killed herself by burning. Her body can be found by the cliff, and the Cullen's Ashes will be sent to you. This is all my fault as I am the Hunter. Rosemary wasn't supposed to kill her self in my plan but oh well. I am sorry for your loss, a debt never to be paid in full but I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me one day but I must say goodbye._

_ The Hunter, _

_ -Nahuel_


End file.
